Heartbreak Hotline
by Roeska223
Summary: After her heart was torn to pieces by her former lover, May vows never to love again. She worked as a DJ in one of the most popular stations in her town, hosting the segment Heartbreak Hotline. Will she ever find and feel the love of the person meant for her? Contestshipping, Slight Admirationshipping.
1. Chapter 1

Heartbreak Hotline

Chapter 1

"Good Evening, Petalburg City! It's Cacki once again, and it's time for another one of our newest radio segments, Heartbreak Hotline!" A boy with Purple hair and a strange green hat shouted, his girlish voice being transmitted all over Petalburg City. "Please welcome our newest DJ on air, Flower!"

"Good Evening Petalburg City! Once again, my name Is Flower, Heroine of the Broken Hearted! Nine o'clock sharp, so let's start our latest segment! Whoa, the phones are ringing off the hook, let's get our first caller of the evening," a girl with chestnut brown hair said cheerfully. "Hello?"

"Hello, Flower, my name is Lara. I need help. I caught my boyfriend with another girl, and I don't know what to do! I love him so much! What advice can you give me?" the caller said, her gentle voice sent to radios all over Petalburg.

Flower bit her lip, while the other DJ mouthed her a silent, _'You can do it May!'_

"I suggest you break up with him. If he really loves you, he'll come back. If he doesn't, he's not the one for you. So break up with that bozo," Flower, her real name May, answered the girl's plea.

"Thank you so much Flower."

And it continued on for the rest of the night, until ten o'clock. The segment was only an hour long, after all. May gave all her callers different advices, but all were leading to, "Break up with him."

"Alright people, I'm sorry but that's all the time we have. Instead, this next song is dedicated to all those lovers out there. _Love Story _by _Taylor Swift_," the purple-haired boy said, and clicked the track on his computer.

"Thank goodness. I was so nervous! Lucky you're here Harley!"

"No problem hun! Oh, and the month's rating will be given to us today. Let's get it now!" Harley said, grabbing May's hand. "Oh, I hope the ratings rock the roofs!"

May smiled, but her heart was pounding on her chest. It has been a month since May took a break in her everyday problems and worked as a DJ in one of the most popular Radio stations in her town. "RosePetal." The name of the radio station. Her mother said she needed to earn her own money from now on, and, luckily, Harley, one of her rivals who apparently became one of the nicest people on earth, recommended her to the radio station where he worked. She got the job, obviously.

"Here Harley. Month's rating," a middle-aged man, the manager, handed Harley a white folder, and Harley took the precious item from his hands. May followed closely behind, her heart threatening to come out anytime soon. She never felt this nervous since the first day of school!

Harley carefully opened the folder and gasped. May felt like her heart dropped down to her stomach. The ratings were low. This was the end of her job! Suddenly, Harley brightened up and turned the page. "Sorry hun, this ratings weren't ours!"

May sighed in relief, then stuck her tongue out childishly. "Harley! Don't do that!"

"Sorry! I didn't mean to!"

Harley and May stared at the paper, their eyes almost popping out of it's sockets. Harley was the first to react. He grinned. "I can't believe it! The ratings really _did _went through the roofs! Oh May, you lucky angel! I haven't had ratings this high since forever!"

May grinned, a grin that almost reached her ears. "I know, I'm lucky, aren't I?"

"We should go celebrate! Let's go, my treat!" Harley said, dropping the folder and dragging May towards the door.

"Where are we going?" May asked.

"To the only place that's open, silly!" Harley called a cab with a wave of his hand. "To Riko's Night Club please!"

There was nothing wrong with Night Clubs. There were dancing, drinks, and a lot more. But then, she didn't feel comfortable around Clubs, she hated Clubbing. It seemed so… Wrong.

Harley ordered a Tequilla, while May scanned the menu for anything she was familiar with. "Harley, which one of these don't have any alcohol in them?"

"This one!"

May ordered the one Harley pointed, and turned her attention to the dancing people. '_They're having fun.' _She thought, while Harley received his drink, which, she didn't notice, had slipped off of his hands and broke into many shards.

"Here you are Mi- Whoa!" The waiter who was about to serve May's drink slipped on the small puddle of Harley's Tequilla. Luckily, he managed to hold one of the tables on time, but the hand that had been carrying the beverage had let go. May who was completely oblivious to this, stared into space, until she got a wake-up call from the drink that was supposed to go in her stomach, not her shirt.

May yelped, as the ice cold liquid hit her chest. "Darn it!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry miss allow me to-" the waiter fussed, while May said it wasn't that big of a mess, and a she could easily get it out. The waiter asked if she would like another one, but she politely declined. She didn't have to pay, lucky.

"I'll go get a tissue by the counter," May said, and excused herself from Harley.

The trip to the counter was a hard one. For starters, it was hard to get past the people dancing. May sighed, this was so not her day. "Tissue please," she said to the guy behind the counter, who winked at her. May shivered in disgust.

"Two Tequillas, Orange Juice, and Bucket of Ice please," a voice beside her said.

May turned and eyed the boy who said that. He had emerald green hair and matching eyes. The boy, noticing her staring, turned to look at her. "Hi Miss, may I ask your name?"

'_You just said it.' _May thought playfully, and opened her mouth to answer. Unfortunately, the guy behind the counter shoved her a tissue, and she immediately took it, ignoring the question.

She made her way back to Harley, who held another drink in his hands. "What took you so long hun?"

"The guy behind the counter and the trip to the counter," May said sulkily. "It's getting late Harley, I better get going. Bye."

"Bye hun, see you tomorrow!" was Harley's answer.

May wiped her chest with the tissue, then saw a piece of paper with it. _Call me, here's my number! _May cursed under her breath. Stupid counter guy, sounds like a flirting chick to me.

**Author's Note**

**Heyows! It's me, the ever hyper nutella crazy gal! This story is based from the filipino movie, "Won't Last a Day Without You!" it's a little twisted though. So I own absolutely nothing! Look the movie up in wikipedia, but then that would be spoilers. **

**I Do Not Own Pokemon and The Filipino Movie "Won't Last A Day Without You." *becomes professional***


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

May entered her house silently. She heard the loud music crash inside the house. May slipped into the house quietly. The moment she entered the door, she was greeted by eighteen year olds partying, their heads bouncing back and forth, their hips swaying—no, _trying _to sway with the rhythm, and some were passed out on the couch.

"May! You're back!" a voice greeted her arrival. May grinned.

"Misty! Where's Dawn?" May asked.

"Maaaaay!" a shrill voice shouted. May laughed.

"Dawn! I take it, you passed your exams?"

"No," Dawn said dully. May raised an eyebrow. "I'm just throwing this party to make it seem like I passed the exam," Dawn said sarcastically.

"Don't joke with me, little sister. Where's father?"

"You know," Misty said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh," was all May could say. She knew where _this _was going. May sighed. "Dawn, careful with the party, no drinks."

May headed down the hallway, through the staircase, and voila, she found her dad with some girl.

"What's your favorite song?" she heard her dad ask.

"Umm.. The title is 'Forgive Me,'" the girl said.

"Forgive Me? Why, that is my favorite song too!" her dad said. "You see, I was once in a band. NO-ROCK-CO. Norman, Rock, and Company. Do you want me to teach you the chords?"

May knew it was time to intervene. She cleared her troat loudly. "Forgive me for the interruption okay!" May said cheerfully. "But, Dawn's looking for you right now! So, see you later!"

"Ah, is that so?" the girl said. "Thanks!"

May nodded, acknowledging her statement. She peered throught the staircase, and she watched the girl's figure disappear. May turned to her dad with such distaste. She clicked her tongue. "Dad, look at yourself! Even Dawn's friends! Come on, you really want to stoop that low? That's the reason why mom left you, you know."

Norman lowered his shades to his nose. "Daughter, your daddy needs love!"

"Not this way!" May pouted. "I doubt you even listened to my segment!"

"F-Y-I, I listened to it," Norman pointed to the radio behind him. "Recorded it. I loved it. Straight to the point, and I loved it."

"Recorded it?" May asked, grinning. She pressed a button on the radio, and heard her voice emitting from the radio. May smiled.

* * *

"Come on, Man, you need to review for your exams," Ash said, his feet propped up on a table. "Stop looking at those car brochures and study! Paul, pass me the chips, would you?" the purple-haired boy shook his head. "Gary, pass me the chips!"

"For once, he's right," Misty sighed. "I'm going to ask you a question. It's simple, promise, a gradeschool student could answer it: Name five ways on how to relieve morning sickness."

"True," the emerald-eyed boy answered.

"Drew, you're not listening! This isn't a true or false question!" Misty shouted.

A distant ringtone was heard. Drew pushed back his chair, stuck his phone in his pocket, and answered it.

'_Honey, where are you?'_

"I'm at the gas station stores with Ash and the others. Reviewing for the exams," Drew answered. Behind him, Ash made a face resembling disgust, while Paul and Gary smirked. Misty rolled her eyes sarcastically at his lie.

'_Oh, do you need me to pick you up?'_

"No need," Drew answered.

'_Okay. Bye!' _

Drew closed his phone. He stared at his friends, who were staring at him. Their eyes were screaming, _'LIAR.'_ Drew shrugged off their stares and looked ahead. A car drove up to the air/water station, it's colors shining in the darkness. A lady stepped out of the car, wearing a _very _revealing dress. "Help?" her lips mouthed.

Drew excused himself from the others, who looked at him as if he was crazy. Nevertheless, they let him go.

Drew approached the woman, and grabbed the wire from the station. He attached it to the tire of the car, pushed a few buttons, and watched as the tire grew. "You have to learn how to do this you know," he said to the woman. "What if someone isn't her to help you?"

"Ahem."

Drew's emerald eyes widened as he turned around. There, standing in all her glory, was his-

"Brianna! What are you doing here?" he asked. "Can you believe Misty? I mean, she and the others just _left_," Drew said. Brianna glared at him.

"Are you sure you're reviewing for the exams?" Brianna asked. She stared at the woman in front of her with distaste, "Or are you reviewing her?"

"N-no, Brian-"

"Argh! I hate you Andrew Hayden!" Brianna screeched. "We. Are. Over!"

* * *

Brianna sat next to her driver, tears spilling out of her eyes. "Argh! Stupid Drew. Stupid, Stupid, Stupid!" More tears. "I hate him!" Tears. "I never want to see him in my life, ever again!" Tears. "I wish he would just die!" Tears. "A liar, a scoundrel, a cheater!"

"Ma'am, I really wish I could help you. If I were you, I'd call DJ Flower. She's an expert in giving advice."

Brianna stared at her driver. "Give me the number to her radio station."


End file.
